


Kiss me slowly

by Anki_Shai



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, an almost proposal, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on holidays, Richard decided some plans could be postponed as long as Lee was happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me slowly

**Author's Note:**

> There was a lovely Anon that propose this song to me for a RichLee fic: Kiss me slowly by Parachute.  
> Dear Anon, that song was amazing, I love it and…well, I don’t know if you have this in mind but this is all I could think off whenever I heard this part:  
> “I can see you there with the city lights,  
> Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes.  
> I can breathe you in.  
> Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,  
> No, I could not want you more than I did right then,  
> As our heads leaned in.”

**Kiss me slowly**

 

 

This time around he chose the destination for their holidays.

No interruptions. No technology.

Nothing that could get in their way. It was only them and nothing else in between.

Richard enjoyed the sight of Lee smiling brightly, his face to the sun when he spoke animatedly about this or that, he spoke about the present, the past and the future. It was almost impossible to shut him up when he took on his morning strolls with Richard by his side. Richard enjoyed these moment in which they could talk and talk until they reached their destination, a small restaurant downtown where the waitress would smile at them bringing over breakfast, lunch and sometimes dinner without breaking the moment they seemed to be sharing.

It was a moment just for them.

Sometimes, they would make their way to a museum or the ancient streets in the city.  Richard would enjoy those moments in which Lee would turn to him, their lips finding themselves in a slow intimate kiss the city seemed to witness during the day or the night, the light of the sun or the city dancing around them. Richard would blush when he realized people around them had only tender stares for them, Lee would laugh pushing him playfully before asking for a trip to the American bar or for take out so they could enjoy a movie back in their cottage.

Richard had never been capable to say no to Lee, thus they ended up doing whatever it was the man could come up with.

There were days i which Lee would grab the keys of their rent car, Richard was scared of this days whereas Lee seemed rather gleeful. Lee would drive laughing whenever Richard’s hand seemed to wrap tightly on the seat and the wind seemed to mess up with their hair. They would enjoy the heat of summer on their skin, while Lee would take pictures of the landscape or the monuments built several centuries ago. In those moments, Richard would put his inner history geek and tell random facts that would have Lee disputing with whatever it was he had read or heard before.

Richard had known the moment he set eyes on the man before him, every day would be a new adventure.

His heart would beat faster; his hands would twitch nervously just as his mind would go blank at the mere sight of the other man. His smile and those warm eyes were enough to disarm Richard and turn him into fool in love.

That particular night was brilliant.

Millions of stars were shining in the sky, they had chosen to stay in the cottage instead of going to the city and enjoy the big celebrations. They had made a party of their own, kissing under the candle light and making love in front of a fireplace. Everything was cliché and romantic and Lee had crossed out this off of his Bucket List. 

Now, they were outside enjoying a couple of beer, ice cream and waiting to see the fireworks the city would ignite as a welcome of the New Year. 

Richard smiled with his hand firmly placed in his pocket.

“You look thoughtful tonight.” Lee took another spoonful of ice cream; he narrowed his eyes at Richard who turned to him with a bashful smile in place.

“It’s a beautiful night, don’t you think?” Richard commented going back to look at the darkened sky, the lights of the stars were twinkling merrily at them.

Lee tilted his head before turning to the sky, “It is a fine night. The perfect night before the start of another year.”

Richard stood up glancing at his watch before setting his laptop on the table; Lee turned his attention when he heard the commentators of Time’s Square announcing the dropping of the Ball. The man chuckled raising an eyebrow at Richard who was standing before him a half-smile adorning his lips. Lee placed the spoon on the table standing up as well, 2015 was over and another chapter in his life was about to begin.

“Are you ready for another year?” Richard whispered putting a short distance between them.

Lee smirked with his eyes locked with those of Richard’s, both men standing before one another while the noise coming from Time’s Square filled the silence around them.

“You do know this transmission is from a year ago, right?” Lee asked softly to which Richard could only rolled his eyes.

“Of course I know.” Lee chuckled stepping closer to Richard, the older man tensed placing his hands around Lee’s waist. “But, we’re ahead of New York by six hours. I thought you would like something like this before we welcome a new year.”

Lee smiled feeling a pleasant buzzing through his body, his heart shrinking with emotion when Richard offered one of his full smiles to him. Those smiles in which he knew he had done right to make Lee happy.

“I want to kiss you now.” Richard whispered suddenly putting Lee closer to him.

Lee swallowed trembling slightly, his left hand wrapping around Richard’s neck and the other one placing itself around the other man’s arm.

“It’s not midnight yet.” Lee said his lips brushing teasingly those of Richard’s.

“I have another thing in mind by the time midnight is here.”

Richard didn’t wait for an answer; he closed the gap between them tasting Lee slowly enjoying their kiss while the noise from the laptop surrounded them. Richard knew the moment he kissed Lee he would get addict to the other man, he hadn’t been wrong. Those sweet lips were always ready to give in, to satiate the thirst Richard usually had for the other man. They kissed slowly and deeply, feeling one another as the sound from the laptop and the fireworks in the distance announce the welcoming of another year.

Lee moaned into the kiss when Richard pulled him closer, their lips dancing around in a silent promise of whatever this New Year would bring to them. They broke apart with their breathing agitate without moving apart from one another, Lee had his eyes closed while Richard could not stop staring at the man in his arms.

“I have something for you.” Richard whispered, Lee smiled wickedly at him.

“Me too.” And then Richard was kissing Lee again feeling those playful hands moving around his arms and chest, dancing around his body and Richard knew if he didn’t stop Lee right now their night would end even before it had a chance to start.

However, whatever Richard was about to ask or was about to do was soon forgotten when Lee started working his way around Richard’s body, his sweet , deep voice asking Richard to make him see the stars only him was capable of.

Richard had never been one to deny Lee anything and thus he proceeded to show Lee their own stars. His proposal could wait for the morning when he brought breakfast to their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, it has come to my attention that some of my works had been taken down without my authorization and upload for downloading as e-books, mobi, odf, etc and they're charging for some of them. I just want to make clear only AO3 and my personal blog have the full rights of my work, I know this is a fanfiction and that in theory we're using characters and places that don't belong to me, however, the ideas in the story, the plot and other intellectual work is mine and is part of my fellow fanfic writers. Thank you for your consideration.


End file.
